


All of You

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: An imagine based on john legend - all of me! I want to read more of your ideas so write whatever you want with the song :)Oh and the John legend songfic thing maybe from Owens pov? Sorry forgot to add that.. :)





	All of You

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright  
Part of what had drawn Owen to you in the first place was you and that smart mouth of yours. Yeah he noticed that you were cute, smart, that he liked your personality but it was that mouth that drew him in even when it was telling him to leave. He hoped you never actually told him to get out, he didn’t know what the hell he’d even do without you. Every time he thought that he’d gotten you figured out, figured out what was going on in that pretty head of yours, you sent him spinning again and did something completely unexpected. Like when you went toe to toe with Hoskins and told the dirt bag son-of-a-bitch exactly what you thought of him. Owen wasn’t sure what the hell hit him that day but he was more than alright with it.  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
Sometimes being with you felt like he was drowning. It brought him back to the Navy and one instance where he’d gotten trapped underwater during an op. This was different though, even though it felt like he was back there, trapped under all the water he could breathe. Like the absolute insanity of it all was his one airline. It was driving him out of his mind but fuck if it didn’t make him want you more. Yeah maybe you could be a bit crazy, but it worked for you; it worked for him.  
‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
If there was one thing Owen could be sure of, it was how entirely in love with you he was. Each and every part of you he loved with everything he was and everything he had. Each scar, each dark shadow that was a part of you, all of the sharp edges that tried to cut anyone that got too close. He loved the soft curves, the way your body fit against his, the way you sank in to him when you had a bad day. He could never find the words to tell you how perfect he thought you were, how perfect you were for each other.  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh  
For Owen, there was no losing anymore, not really. How could anything be considered a loss when at the end of the day there was always you and that was more important. It was a daily reminder that no matter what else was going on you gave him everything that was a part of you and he gave back all of himself. Everything had started with you and everything would end with you. Alpha and Omega, the thought of it made him laugh. The beginning and the end, undiscernible with the two of you. Just how he always wanted it to be.  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood  
He found you so unbelievable beautiful. Even when the weight of the world was beating down on you and you showed up at his door in tears. The days when you showed up in a fiery rage, a melancholy stupor, the days you showed up so unendingly happy that even if he’d been in the worst mood imaginable he couldn’t have helped but smile. There wouldn’t ever be one of those days that he wouldn’t remind you how beautiful he found you.  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you  
You pervaded his every thought, like a song that he could never get out of his head no matter how many times he listened to it, how many times he sang it, no matter how many times he screamed the lyrics at the top of his lungs until his voice was hoarse. It was a constant ringing, bouncing around in his head. You were a complete and utter distraction, teetering him on the brink of downfall but inspiring him to find new ways to find that solid ground again.  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
The more he thought on it the more out of his mind he was being driven. It was like being trapped back underwater and he kept kinking the air hose. He wouldn’t even realize it until you came through and straightened everything back out.  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh  
Owen remembered how you’d sworn to him that the two of you would never be anything more. That you were too harsh for him, too damaged and rough and that you weren’t looking for anything more than some company for a while. Day by day that had changed, the damaged edges both of you had grinding against one another and smoothing out. No strings attached company turned in to love turned in to being everything to each other. Giving everything to each other, accepting the flaws in the other and knowing that they aren’t really perfect to anyone else but perfect to each other.  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard  
You were both risking so much, Owen was painfully aware how hard it was to give all of yourself over to another person. It would’ve been so easy for one of you to let the other drop, shatter all over the floor and leave nothing but broken edges. He was taking that risk and so you were, showing your hand to the other.  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
What he was planning Owen considered more of a risk than anything the two of you had done yet. There was still that one piece of each other that hadn’t yet been given over. It couldn’t just be given to the other, he needed to ask for it. He needed to ask you to give over that last part of you that hadn’t yet been given. In exchange you could have that very last piece of him. More than anything he wanted to give it to you. No time like the present. As he shook the lingering thoughts from his head, Owen left the porch and joined you on the blanket at the edge of the little lake.  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

“Marry me.” He could see the way the sunset caught in the color of your eyes when they widened at the sound of his voice. It almost made him forget what he was asking you, that this wasn’t the same moment as all the other times you’d lain there together reclining on your elbows and watching the island sunset. He was so entranced by the way the light reflected on you, the subtle way that your breathing had hitched that he nearly missed the nod of your head before you were on top of him. The momentum knocked him off his elbows and on to his back and as your lips met he was certain that all you had of yourself you’d certainly given over to the other.


End file.
